


Strength

by ResonantCrimson



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonantCrimson/pseuds/ResonantCrimson
Summary: A tender moment between two lovers.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Request for someone on DeviantArt. If you'd like one, feel free to message me on here or DA; my username on there is xSakuyan. <3

Byleth sighs to himself. To say he’s stressed would be an understatement. With so much going on, the professor finds he has almost no time to himself, let alone with Yuri.

The thought of his love makes a smile quirk Byleth’s lips. Yuri had his quirks, but at the end of the day, they both knew they’d be there for each other if push came to shove.

Come to think of it, didn’t Yuri promise him a date a while back? Byleth blinks. He did. Resolving to put his stressors behind him, Byleth goes off in search of the younger man. 

It’s easy to find him. He’s sitting alone, knees drawn up to his chest, head resting on them. He looks stressed himself, but if Byleth has anything to say about it, he won’t be soon.

“Yuri?”

Purple eyes flick upwards to look at him. “Oh. Hi.”

“Is everything okay?”

Yuri sighs heavily. “Not really. But I don’t want to burden you with my concerns.”

“Nonsense.” Byleth sits next to Yuri and wraps an arm around him, pulling him against his chest. “I’m your partner. You’re supposed to burden me.”

“Haha. Typical.” Yuri curls close to Byleth and closes his eyes. “I was just thinking… of everything I’ve done.”

“That’s the past. You have to move forward,” Byleth murmurs softly, pressing a kiss against purple tresses. “But I know it’s easier said than done.”

“It is, but… if I have you, I think I’ll be alright.” 

Neither is sure who makes the first move. Their lips touch softly in a feather light kiss, meant to reassure rather than start anything. A blush stains Yuri’s cheeks as he buries his face in Byleth’s chest, mumbling, “You’re so embarrassing.”

“I take that as a compliment.” Byleth chuckles, cocooning the smaller man within the safety of his embrace. “You still owe me a date.”

“...I… may have forgotten about that.” 

“You’re making up for it now.”

The lovers sit in silence, content with being near each other. Byleth rests his head against Yuri’s, fingers idly playing with his.

“Byleth?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you… just being near you gives me strength.”

The professor laughs gently, lifting Yuri’s hand to press a kiss against the knuckles. 

“The feeling is mutual, my love.”


End file.
